


Sulaa se ikiroutakin

by Veraison



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Found Family, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Renki AU, Sickfic, rectal thermometer
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veraison/pseuds/Veraison
Summary: Lehto on renkinä Riitaojan perheessä ja tarkoitus olisi etsiä kuusi jouluksi.Mikään ei tietenkään ole niin yksinkertaista, ei ainakaan Lehdon sydämessä.
Relationships: Lehto/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Lumi narskui kenkien alla. Pakkanen puri nenää ja korvia, mutta muuten Lehdolla ei ollut kylmä. Se oli uusi tunne talvisin. Riitaojan emäntä oli antanut hänelle huivin ja hanskat lainaan. Myssy oli niin iso, että se valui silmille. Lehto työnsi sitä itsepäisesti ylös, yrittäen pitää silmänsä Riitaojassa.

Tai Ristossa.

Joskus siihenkin oli totuttava.

Heidän tarkoituksensa oli löytää sopiva joulukuusi. Kirvestä Lehto ei ollut raahannut mukaan, puun voisi kaataa myöhemminkin. Olavi - Riitaojan isää oli helppo puhutella etunimeltä, varsinkin kun oli erikseen pyydetty - oli sanonut että antaa puun olla kotonaan niin pitkään kuin mahdollista.  
Emäntä oli ravistanut päätään ja sanonut Lehdolle, että katsoi Riston perään. Lehto ei olisi yllättänyt vaikka tonttu eksyisi omassa kotimetsässään.

“Äiti tulee yleensä minun kanssa puuta kaatamaan.” Lehdon myssy painui taas silmien peitoksi, mutta onneksi hän pystyi seuraamaan ääntä. “Mutta nyt se sanoi että on kovin kiire. Se on niin kiva kun sinä pääsit.”

Lehto ehti nostaa myssyään juuri sopivasti nähdäkseen toisen hymyn. Se työnsi esiin pakkasen omenanpunaiseksi purreet poskipäät. Nenänpää hohti punaisena ja lisäsi silmien säkeilyä.

Lehto olisi halunnut tempaista pipon takaisin syvälle päähänsä. Sydän hakkasi kuin he olisivat juosseet eivätkä madelleet kuin sunnuntaikävelyllä. 

“Mennääs sitten, ei tässä koko päivää ole aikaa”, ärähti Lehto ja harppoi Riitaojan ohi. 

Emäntä oli sanonut, ettei puulla niin väliä. Kunhan mahtui sisään. Hiljan mukaan piti olla myös tuuhea. Lehto käytti Riitaojaa mittana.

“Älä nyt heilu, senkin tonttu, tai minä…”

Joskus uhkaus olisi saanut Riitaojassa aikaa muutakin kuin päänkeikautuksen ja hymyn, joka ei auttanut Lehtoa keskittymään puun arvioimiseen

“Mutta onko se tarpeeksi komea? Täällä on metsä täynnä puita, otetaan niistä kaunein”, valitti Riitaoja, kun Lehto oli jo tyytymässä sopivaan.

Lehto huokaisi syvään. Hän piti katseensa päättäväisesti kuusen latvassa, mutta se ei auttanut. Hän aivan tunsi Riitaojan anelevan katseen. 

“Noh”, Lehto sanoi, puhaltaen ulos höyryä, joka sulatti kuuran kuusenhavuista. “Jos sinä löydät sellaisen puun, niin kyllä minä sen kaadan ja jouluksi taloon tuon.”

Hän ei kääntänyt päätään, mutta kuuli Riitaojan hyppivän tasajalkaa. 

Lehto seurasi Riitaojaa syvemmälle metsään, missä puiden oksat painuivat alas lumen määrästä ja hiki nousi pintaan hangessa rämpimisestä. Sitä ei Riitaojasta olisi huomannut. Hän loikki ja höpötti ja varmaankin myös lauleli. Lehdon sydän löi niin kovaa että hän tuskin kuuli. Pakko hänen oli samalla miettiä, että ei Riitaoja ollut sodassa viitsinyt tällaista reippautta osoittaa. Mutta se oli ikävä ajatus, joka kovetti mielen. Lehto nosti katseensa kirpeänsiniseen taivaankanteen ja hengitti syvään.

“Lehto, tule!”

Riitaoja seisoi joen varrella. Toinen jalka jo jäällä. Lunta oli satanut paljon ja se sai jään näyttämään paksummalta kuin se olikaan. 

Lehto oli avaamassa suutaan huutoon, käskemässä pysymään rannalla. Sanomassa että ei nyt aikuinen mies voinut joulukuusen takia jäihin juosta. Mutta hän ei ehtinyt. Lehto pystyi vain katsomaan, kuinka valkoisen lumen keskelle aukesi musta kuoppa, johon Riitaoja painui. Mitään ei jäänyt pinnalle. Se sai Lehdon jalkoihin vihdoin liikettä ja hän juoksi kuin olisi lentänyt kinoksien päällä. Lehto oli jo syöksymässä perään, kun Riitaojan pää nousi pinnan yläpuolelle.

“Älä tule tänne tai uppoat sinäkin!” Käsky oli niin tiukka, että Lehto seisahtui samantien.

“Sinun pitää tulla makuulla, sitten jää ei murru alla. Äläkä tule liian lähelle, ota kaulahuivi avuksi.”

Lehto teki työtä käskettyä ja vajosi polvilleen lumeen. Tärisevin käsin hän veti huivin kaulastaan, tuntien heti miten pakkanen kylmensi hien paljaalta kaulalta. Hän ryömi niin lähelle aukkoa kuin uskalsi ja heitti kaulahuivin pään Riitaojalla, jonka pää painui ja nousi kuin koho kalan jäädessä koukkuun. Lehtoa pelotti, että tämä ei saisi kylmän jähmettämillä käsillään kiinni huivista. Hän yritti tulla lähemmäs.

“Pysy siellä”, Riitaoja tiuskaisi kalisevien hampaidensa välistä. Märkä lapanen tarttui viimein huiviin ja Lehto tunsi samantien toisen painon huivin varassa. Hän jännitti lihaksiaan ja veti. Riitaojan hontelosta ruumiinrakenteesta oli kerrankin apua. Jos hän olisi ollut paljonkin painavampi, he olisivat voineet molemmat päätyä avantoon. Ja pitkillä käsillään hän sai tukevamman otteen huivista, kun ei joutunut kurottelemaan. 

Lehto veti hänet melkein kerralla ulos avannosta. Lihakset tärisivät ja hampaat narskuivat yhteen, mutta Lehto ei ajatellut sitä. Hän näki vain mielessään kylmän veden ja Riitaojan. Hän puristi silmiään kiinni ja kiskoi ja ähisi ja puhisi. Kun Riitaoja oli tarpeeksi lähellä, Lehto tempaisi tämän kauluksesta kiinni ja veti heidät niin lähekkäin että nenät melkein koskivat.

“Anti olla viimeinen kerta kun juokset jäihin, tajuatko?” Lehdon ääni tärisi enemmän kuin hän olisi halunnut, joten hän asian varmistamiseksi ravisti sitä typerystä vähän. Riitaoja nyökkäsi. Tai sitten hän vain tärisi, läpimärkänä pakkasessa. Lehto olisi halunnut repiä jäiset vaatteet pois, mutta se ei auttaisi asiaa.

“Ota nyt sentään takkisi pois, senkin idiootti. Haluatko sinä tahallasi jonkun kuolemantaudin, häh”, Lehto puuskutti, avaten Riitaojan nappeja nopeammin kuin toinen kohmeisilta käsiltään ehti. Kun Riitaojan täkki mätkähti lumeen, Lehto oli jo vetänyt omansa pois päältä ja heitti Riitaojan päälle. Takki oli Olavin vanha ja liian iso Lehdolle, mikä oli hyvä. Se oli juuri sopiva Riitaojalle.

“Mutta Lehto, sinun tulee kylmä, laita takki päälle.” Riitaoja yritti panna varovasti vastaan, mutta Lehto oli päättäväinen.

“Sinun se vasta kylmä onkin. Jos et halua että minä vedän hangessa paitasillani, niin katso mihin astut.” Lehto mittasi Riitaojaa katseellaan. “Kannanko minä?”

Riitaojan posket olivat jo punaiset, mutta nyt koko naama muuttui mansikaksi. Lehto päätti käsitellä sen aiheuttamia tunteita myöhemmin.

“Kyllä minä ihan kävelen”, Riitaoja änkytti ja kuin lupaukseksi otti askeleen eteenpäin. 

Lehto juoksutti Riitaojaa nopeammin kuin toinen olisi jaksanut kävellä, mutta kumpikin tiesi että lumihangessa seisominen - yhtään pidempään kuin pakollista - ei nyt kannattanut. Kun lumeen ilmestyi vihdoin talon ikkunoiden hehku, Lehdon sydän rauhoittui. Hän tunsi Riitaojan puristavan olkapäätään kovempaa. Lehto oli vetänyt tämän käden harteilleen ja raahannut toisen kotiin.

Sanan aiheuttamat tunteet menivät samaan koriin Riitaojan punastelun aiheuttamien kanssa.


	2. Chapter 2

Lehto potkaisi oven auki ja antoi vastaan lyövän lämmön antaa itselleen voimaa viimeiseen ponnistukseen. Hän astui sisään ja auttoi Riitaojan tuvan pöydän ääreen. Riitaojan äiti oli samantien heidän kimpussaan. Riitaojalla ei ollut tapana saapua niin hiljaa kotiin ja se oli herättänyt äidin huolen.  
“Herranjumala Risto, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?” Eira tarttui poikansa leukaan ja käänsi tämän kasvot itseään kohti. Sitten hän alkoi hieroa käsillään tämän poskia lämpimäksi.

“Putosi jokeen kun oltiin kuusta katsomassa”, murahti Lehto. Hän seisoi pöydän vieressä, käsivarret rinnalla ristissä ja sinertävät sormet kainalon lämmössä.

“Voi kulta, ei niitä kuusia siellä kasva”, Eira totesi lempeästi ja painoi suukon vapisevan Riitaojan otsalle. Lehto käänsi katseensa pois. 

“Hilja! Laita saunaan tuli! Ja äkkiä! Veljesi jäätyy muuten”, Eira komensi. Sitten hän nosti katseensa Riitaojasta Lehtoon. “Lehto voikin mennä auttamaan.”

Riitaojan kasvoille levinnyt paniikki vastasi Lehdon omaa. Sydän jyskytti ja tuntui kuin ilmat olisi lyöty pihalle.

“En minä”, hän aloitti. Mutta Eira hiljensi hänet käden heilautuksella.

“Ei Risto tuossa kunnossa yksin pärjää, kaatuu vaan kiukaaseen. Eikä aikamies nyt äitiään avuksi halua.” Eiran katse kävi Lehdon saappaissa, jotka olivat täyttyneet lumesta, hänen puseroonsa, joka oli märkä hiestä ja Riitaojasta valuneesta jokivedestä, ja lopulta hän katsoi Lehtoa silmiin. “Lehdolle tekisi myös hyvää päästä lämpimään. Taisit noukkia poikani joesta? Hyvin tehty.”

Tuskinpa saunakaan olisi voinut enempää lämmittää. 

Riitaoja oli niin kankea, että Lehto auttoi saappaat pois jalasta. Jo saunan pukuhuone oli jumalaisen lämmin ja Lehdon sormet heräsivät henkiin. Paitansa Riitaoja sai osittain itse pois, Lehto veti lopulta senkin pois kun vei liikaa aikaa. Housujen ollessa vuorossa, Riitaoja puski Lehdon kättä pois.

“Kyllä minä itsekin”, hän yritti.

“Nopeammin minä sen teen niin päästään lämpimään”, Lehto mumisi ja työnsi Riitaojan käden sivuun. “Ja kaiken minä olen jo kuitenkin nähnyt”, hän lisäsi nopeasti, niin Riitaojan lohduksi kuin itselleen  
muistutukseksi. 

Hilja oli täyttänyt saunakiulun vedellä. Lehto auttoi Riitaojan ylälauteelle. Näin läheltä hän tunsi kuinka kylmä toisen vartalo oli. Ruumiinlämpö oli täysin kadonnut. Jos Lehto olisi katsonut Riitaojan huulia,  
hän olisi nähnyt niiden sinertävän.

Riitaoja yskäisi varovasti. 

“Menikö sinulla vettä keuhkoihin?” Lehto kysyi ja heitti löylyä niin kovaa, että hetkeen Riitaoja ei olisi edes voinut vastata, haukkoi vain henkeään kuumassa höyryssä. Lehto nojasi kyynärpäät polviinsa ja antoi lämmön kirvellä. Hän venytteli sormiaan ja ojenteli varpaitaan. 

“En minä usko. Mutta tuntuu ettei millään lämpene.”

Lehto tarttui löylykauhaan uudelleen. Oli hyvä että oli tekemistä, muutakin kuin vältellä alastoman Riitaojan katselemista. Oli hän sen aiemminkin nähnyt. Rintamalla ja sen jälkeen. Mutta nyt Riitaoja oli saanut vähän lihasta luidensa päällä. Siro ja kapea hän oli vieläkin, mutta ei näyttänyt enää siltä, että Lehdon teki mieli lähteä etsimään ruokaa. Saunan kosteus kiharsi hänen hiuksensa. Saunan kuumuus sai hänet painamaan kasvot käsiinsä, mikä korosti pitkää ja hoikkaa niskaa. Lehto oli jo vähällä silittää Riitaojan selkää, kuljettaa käsiään kevyesti toisen kylkiluiden muodostaman harpun yli, mutta ei tohtinut. 

Milloin ajatukset olivat alkaneet, sitä Lehto ei tiennyt. Joskus tuntui että ne olivat olleet aina läsnä. Sinänsä asia ei ollut uusi, oli hän ollut miesten kanssa. Mutta halu pidellä toista lähellä itseään, se oli uutta. 

Lehto oli katsellut Riitaojaa selvemmin ja pidempään kuin oli ajatellut, sillä Riitaoja tökkäisi häntä varovasti kyynärpäällään ja hymyili kevyesti. Se sytytti kuitenkin huolen Lehdon mielessä, sillä huulet olivat vieläkin sinertävät. 

“Lämmittele sinä vielä”, Lehto sanoi ja nousi niin ripeästi että näki tähtiä hetken. “Pyydän sinulle kuivat vaatteet.”

Eira oli jo antanut heille kasan, mutta Lehto voisi aina hakea lisää. 

Haettuaan toiset villasukat ja Olavin kengät lainaksi, Lehto jäi hengittelemään kylmään talviyöhön. Ehkä se viilentäisi hänen kuumat kasvonsa ja loimuavan sydämensä.


	3. Chapter 3

Lehto auttoi Riitaojan sisään ja sänkyyn. Ainoana poikana Riitaojalla oli oma huone, vaikka se pieni olikin. Eira hössötti heidän ympärillään, kokeili poikansa otsaa ja toi lisää peittoja. Jokin sykki syvällä Lehdon sisällä, jokin kaipuu. Mutta hän ei jäänyt ajattelemaan asiaa, vaan auttoi Eiraa.

“Minä tuon teille molemmille lämmintä juotavaa.”

Lehto jäi istumaan Riitaojan sängylle. Riitaoja nosti päätään tyynystä.

“Sanoinko minä jo että kiitos?”

Lehto hymähti. Hän ei muistanut. Eikä hän välittänyt. Mitä sillä oli heidän kesken väliä, kuka oli ketäkin mistä kiittänyt. Eira palasi höyryävien kuumien mukien kanssa.

“Jos Risto sinulla nousee kuume niin minä kutsun lääkärin. Tuollainen talviuinti ei ole ollenkaan hyväksi.”

“Kyllä, äiti,” Riitaoja myönteli ja joi kuumaa mehuaan. Lehto puhalteli omaansa. Jonkin siinä mukissa, sen käsissä pitämisestä, kun koko muki hohkasi lämpöä käsiin, sai silmät kirvelemään. 

“Lehto voisi varmaan nukkua täällä sinun kanssasi. Sinä olet pienestä asti niin herkästi tullut kipeäksi, minä ihan pelkään jos alat yöllä hourailla tai kävellä unissasi.”

Riitaoja mieluummin piteli polttavankuumaa mehua suussaan kuin vastasi. Yskä pakotti hänet kuitenkin sylkemään mehun päälleen. Äiti tarttui liinaan ja pyyhki leuan ennen kuin Riitaoja ehti edes itse liikahtaa. 

“Pysy sinä sängyssä. Minun pitää palata lieden ääreen, te voitte syödä täällä.”

Eira jätti heidät hiljaisuuteen. Riitaoja piti katseensa mukissa, hörppien mahdollisimman pieniä suullisia. Lehto ei tiennyt mitä tehdä.  
Lopulta hän tyytyi vanhaan tuttuun ärtymykseen.

“Piti sunkin mennä juoksemaan jäille.”

Riitaoja punastui. “En minä ajatellu että jää ei vielä kestä.”

Lehto tuhahti, mutta ei vastannut. He istuivat taas hiljaisuudessa. Riitaoja vapisi. “On nii kovin kylymä.”

“Haenko minä sulle huovan? Emäntä sanoi, että niitä on enemmänkin.”

Riitaojan poskille nousi puna. “Minä vähän aattelin, että jossinä ite tulisit viereen.”

Siinä ei ollut mitään uutta, varsinaisesti. Olivat he jo sodan loppupuolella jakaneet lämpöä toisilleen. Lehto ei läheisyydestä välittänyt (liar), mutta käytännön syyt painoivat hänelle enemmän. Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan hyötyisi itse tästä mitään. Hänellä oli liiankin kuuma, aivan hikoilutti jostain syystä. Mutta Riitaoja oli niin säälittävä siinä vapistessaan, odottaen vastausta silmät pyöreinä ja pehmeinä. Katsellen häntä pitkien ripsien lomasta kuin lehmä.

“No tee tilaa sitten”, Lehto mumisi ja nousi tuolilta. Riitaojan sänkyä ei ollut varsinaisesti tarkoitettu kahdelle, mutta jos he olivat kylki kyljessä, melkeinpä toistensa päällä, he mahtuivat siihen. Riitaoja henkäisi tyytyväisenä ja painautui niin lähelle Lehtoa kun pystyi. 

Ovi aukesi ja Lehdon sydän syöksyi hänen kurkkuunsa.

“Minä vielä toin tämän kuumemittarin. Tarkkailkaa Lehto että pojan kuume ei pääse nousemaan liikaa.” Eira katosi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin. Lehdon sisuskalut eivät kuitenkaan rauhoittuneet. Riitaoja ei näyttänyt välittävän. Lehto työnsi itsensä ylös sängyltä ja poimi kuumemittarin lipaston päältä. 

“Otetaan jo alkuun, niin on joku pohja-arvo, johon verrata”, Lehto totesi. Hetkeen ei tarvitsisi halailla. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Riitaojaa, jonka naama oli muuttunut punaiseksi kuin keskikesän mansikka.

“Ei sinun tarvii”, Riitaoja naurahti. Hän veti polvet vasten rintakehäänsä. Tärinä ja kalpeus huolestuttivat Lehtoa.

“Käänny mahalles.” Lehto tiesi kyllä, miksi Riitaoja arasteli. Minne tällainen kuumemittari kuului tuikata. 

Riitaoja väänteli naamaansa. “Lehto, ihan totta. Ei sinun tarvii.”

Lehto tuli lähemmäs. “Minä voin kääntää sut jos ei muuten onnistu.” Jos emäntä oli sitä mieltä, että kuume piti mitata, niin Lehto ei aikonut laittaa vastaan. Ja hänkin oli lapsuudessaan ja sodassa nähnyt, miten nopeasti kuume söi miestä. Riitaojassa ei edes ollut paljoa syötävää. 

Riitaoja puri huultaan, mutta antoi periksi ja kääntyi vatsalleen. Hän painoi päänsä syvälle tyynyyn ja puristi sitä kädet nyrkissä. Lehdon kävi tätä melkein sääli. Jos joku olisi yrittänyt samaa hänelle, Lehto olisi purrut sellaiselta paskiaiselta sormet irti.

“Ei tässä nyt mitään uutta ole”, Lehto murahti. Kaikenlaista hän, ja Riitaojakin, oli sodassa nähnyt. Olihan Lehto herätellyt sitä vaikka mistä painajaisista ja pitänyt vahtia sen tehdessä tarpeitaan, kun mokoma jänishousu pelkäsi että ryssä tulee sen ampumaan housut nilkoissa.

“Tekisit sen Lehto nyt vaan”, Riitaoja inahti. Jos kyse ei olisi ollut Riitaojasta, Lehto olisi ottanut sen melkein käskynä. Hän lähestyi sänkyä hitaasti, rauhallisesti. Sänky narahti ja Riitaoja vavahti, kun Lehto istui alas. Hän tarttui Riitaojan pyjamahousujen vyötäröön ja veti ne alas. Riitaojan pakarat olivat valkoiset kuin lumi. Lehdon valtasi halu työntää naamansa niiden väliin ennen kuin hän ehti iskeä mokomaa turpaan.

Emäntä oli jättänyt kuumemittarin lisäksi vaseliinipurkin. Lehto pyöräytti sormeaan siinä, keräten ison motin. Sitten hän laski toisen kätensä Riitaojan pakaroille ja levitti niitä. Riitaojan hengitys vislasi.  
Sängyn patja oli niin pehmeä ja joustava, että Riitaoja sai painettua lantionsa syvälle siihen. Hän oli asiasta hyvin kiitollinen. Kuumeesta viis, jos Lehto tietäisi mitä hän ajatteli ja tunsi sillä hetkellä, hänellä pyyhittäisiin lattioita. 

Lehto hieroi vaseliinin kuumemittarin pintaan ja työnsi sen sisään. Riitaoja painoi päätään syvemmälle tyynyyn ja ynähti.

“Sattuuko?” Lehto kysyi. Hän pystyi näkemään, miten kireät Riitaojan lihakset olivat.

“Ei, hoida se nopeasti vaan”, Riitaoja vastasi, tyynyyn mumisten. Hän pelkäsi liikahtaakaan. Hän tunsi mittarin sisällään, hän tunsi kuinka Lehto piteli siitä kiinni. Lopulta Lehto veti sen ulos.

“Kyllä sulla kuumetta on. Käyn sanomassa emännälle, että kutsuu lääkärin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos discord. Iskin tuon prkln kuumemittarin jo tuonne niin en jänistä


End file.
